The last mission of Nova Terra
by damselsintrouble
Summary: This is a short Starcraft: Wings of Liberty fanfiction. Nova is sent on a mission by Arcturus Mengsk to retrieve an ancient Xel Naga artifact. Inside the temple, the blond Ghost is captured by Narud (Samir Duran) and turned into a sex slave. She gets trapped inside a wall for his amusement. Later Narud captures Kate Lockwell as well. Will the two beautiful women break free? Enjoy!
1. A Ghost trapped in a wall

(Nova`s attempt to retrieve an ancient Xel`Naga relic backfires in a big way.)

Warning: This fanfic contains heavy implications of sexual abuse and nonconsensual sex. Do not read if this makes you uncomfortable.

Chapter One

A Ghost trapped in a wall

Nova Terra landed her ship on the rocky, waterless valley and got out of it. She had been travelling through space for three days now and was really glad that she could finally feel a solid ground beneath her feet.

Nova was only twenty years old but despite this fact, she was the best Ghost of the Ghost Academy and the top assassin of the Terran Dominion.

With her height of 6,3 feet she was a very tall woman. She was actually taller than most men. Her long, blond hair was tied in a ponytail. Her green as emeralds eyes were staring at the landscape.

She was sent on a special mission to retrieve some ancient Xel`Naga artifact which Arcturus Mengsk desperately wanted for his collection. Due to the importance of her mission, she was sent on that desolate planet alone because the other soldiers didn`t have to know about the relic. However, Nova was actually glad that she had been sent here alone. She didn`t trust other people and didn`t like their company very much. The young blond Ghost preferred to work alone.

Nova sent a message to the Emperor. She had to inform him about the current situation.

"Emperor Arcturus Mengsk, this is Nova! I have reached the planet." said the Ghost.

"Excellent work, soldier." commended her the Emperor. "However, your task I still not complete. You must find the location of the Xel`Naga temple, go inside it and find the Xel`Naga crystal I want."

"Yes, Sir!" replied the female Ghost.

"Oh, and one more thing. If you get yourself in trouble, I will not be sending rescue teams to save you. And don`t even think about returning to Korhal without the crystal, because you will be executed on the spot. I don`t tolerate failure and incompetence." said Arcturus Mengsk. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Emperor!" said Nova.

"Good! Now finish your job and then return to Korhal!" commanded Arcturus Mengsk.

Nova took her rifle from the ship and loaded it. The young Ghost doubted that she would find any enemies on that remote planet but she could still be attacked by a wild beast and eaten alive. She definitely didn`t want to end up like that and she had to be prepared for anything.

She went out to find that ancient Xel`Naga relic and nothing would stop her.

After three hours of roaming the sandy valley, Nova had finally reached her destination. The Xel`Naga temple was right in front of her. The Ghost had seen many things throughout the years but had never seen anything like that. The temple was a gigantic pyramid, with the size of a whole town. It was black and covered in green runes. Unfortunately, Nova didn`t know the language and so she could not translate them.

There was a huge door that led to the inner parts of the ancient temple. It was at least six hundred feet high and was so wide that twenty siege tanks could enter the temple simultaneously.

The blond Ghost was really impressed by what she had just seen. This was truly a marvel, a miracle. Even Nova had to admit that this temple was the most beautiful and magnificent thing she had ever seen in her entire short life.

The Ghost shook her head and moved on. She had no time to relish in the beauty of this glorious site. She had to finish her mission as soon as possible.

She looked at the area for potential ambushes, as any real soldier would do, and then after assuring herself that there were no enemies nearby, she entered the temple.

She found herself in a huge hall with depictions of Xel`Naga on the walls.

These creatures were very ugly in Nova`s opinion. However, it could not be denied that they were very skilled at building marvels. The walls were smoother and more beautiful than human-made-walls.

Nova continued on her way. She had to find that damn artifact and get off this remote planet.

The young Ghost reached a small room with very strange walls. They were made of some blue substance that was semitransparent.

Nova saw a very realistic depiction of a human woman on one of these walls. The girl was around twenty-five years old. She was entirely naked, with no clothes to cover her tits, slut or any of her body parts. She had big boobs and full lips which many women would envy. Her long black hair reached under her shoulders. Her eyes were closed as if she was sleeping.

Nova admired that realistic picture of a young woman. It actually looked real.

Then, suddenly, the girl opened her eyes and Nova realized the truth: 'This is not a picture. This girl is trapped inside the wall.'

Indeed, the young woman tried to move her hands, legs and head but she couldn`t. She pressed her face so hard against the wall that her nose crunched and her lips touched the surface. Her face was so terrified that even Nova felt bad for the poor girl.

'Please, help! Get me out of here!' cried the young woman. 'I have been trapped here for several weeks now!'

'What happened?' asked Nova.

'He… he kidnapped me and brought me here.' The girl`s eyes were now full of tears. 'He is constantly raping me and using me for sexual pleasure! Please! Help me!'

'Who? Who did that to you?' asked the blond Ghost.

'An elderly man with white beard, moustache and hair. He has magical abilities.' said the dark-haired girl.

Nova narrowed her eyes. This girl has probably been drugged.

'All right, I will get you out of here.' said the Ghost.

'Look out!' Shouted the trapped girl. Her eyes suddenly widened in horror.

It was too late. A giant fist hit Nova in the face. The female Ghost was stunned for a moment. She spat a little blood and looked at her attacker.

It was a metal statue, two meters high. Its mouth, ears, nose and eyes were missing but despite this fact, Nova didn`t doubt for a moment that the creature could still see her. The statue had giant fists and its whole body was covered in an armor.

Nova took out her rifle but she was too late. The monster grabbed her by the wrist and twisted it so hard that it broke. Nova screamed in agony.

Then the creature grabbed the Ghost by her ponytail and started dragging her towards one of the blue walls. The blond assassin tried to fight her attacker, but to no avail.

Then the monster pushed Nova against the wall. She could feel that the wall was starting to embrace her but she could not do anything about it.

'No! No!' shouted Nova as the statue was pushing her inside the wall itself.

Then the metal creature stopped and stepped a few inches away. It was glaring at the Ghost even though it had no eyes.

Nova tried to move but to no avail. Her entire body was pressed from the front and from behind. She was stuck inside the wall itself.

The Ghost was really terrified. She tried to move her legs and hand, to rotate her head but she couldn`t. Her cheeks and lips were literally touching the surface of her prison while her ass was also crunched by the strange blue substance, the walls were made of.

Nova screamed. She couldn`t get out.

Suddenly, the young Ghost felt how her wounds mended. Her broken wrist stopped hurting and she also stopped tasting blood in her mouth.

'What the hell is happening?' shouted Nova. The Ghost was very scared. What would happen to her now? She didn`t want to stay trapped forever in the wretched wall. She couldn`t even move her arms or legs.

'The blue substance is healing your wounds. You will have to look perfect when our kidnapper arrives.' replied the girl who was still trapped inside the opposite wall.

'But why?' demanded Nova.

'Because he will use as a sex slave.' answered the young girl.

Nova`s eyes widened in horror.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Narud

(Narud sees Nova, who is still trapped inside the wall. Unfortunately for her, he really finds her hot and wants to subdue her.)

Chapter Two

Narud

Narud had been travelling for several days. He was really tired and just wanted to have some sex with his slave girls. They were located inside the temple on this desolate planet. He had kidnapped them from all over the galaxy. They were the most beautiful women in the Universe and they had only one purpose – to please him.

Narud reached the temple. His beauties were inside the magnificent building, waiting for him. He entered the temple.

While walking through the halls, Narud remembered the brunette he had captured a few days ago. She was very hot and Narud wanted her badly. Her only flaw was that she was too submissive and emotional. He preferred strong and a bit cocky women who would put up a little fight before they broke down. Over the many years, he had become an expert in breaking such women into a sobbing mess.

Narud smiled at these thoughts. Yes, he needed a strong woman that would put up a fight before submitting. However, he didn`t know where to search for such chick.

Narud finally reached the room where the beautiful brunette was trapped inside a blue wall. He looked at her again. However, his eyes were attracted to another woman who was also trapped inside the wall. Narud had no idea how she had found her way inside his sanctuary.

The girl in question was around twenty years old. She was very tall for a woman and was wearing Ghost armor. She had a blond hair, tied in a ponytail, that was reaching her back. Her green eyes were piercing Narud while her soft face was literally touching the surface of her prison. She had a very angry expression.

'Let me go, you disgusting son of a bitch!' Shouted the blond chick while struggling to get free.

Narud grinned. He had never seen such a beautiful woman like this blond chick. She apparently had spirit as well as looks. Narud would take a great pleasure in bringing her to her knee.

'A poor choice of words, my Dear.' Said Narud and waved with his hand.

The blue substance that was holding Nova`s body in place melted. The blond chick was now simply hanging in the air with no ground beneath her feet. She was waving with her arms and legs, desperately trying to free herself from her captor`s grip but to no avail. She was even struggling to breathe.

Narud`s smile became even wider. He liked to torture his girls a bit before raping them.

Narud made a simple gesture with his hand and Nova fell on her face. A sudden sound indicated that the blond Ghost had broken her nose. Indeed, there was a little blood on the floor.

Nova lifted her head and stared at him with resentment. Her nose was covered in blood.

'When I get out of here, you will regret this.' Shouted the Ghost.

'Oh, don`t worry about that, my dear! You aren`t going to get out of here.' Answered Narud.

'I don`t think you really need all these clothes and armor.' Added Narud and waved with his hand.

All of Nova`s clothes disappeared, leaving her body entirely naked. Even her weapons had disappeared.

Nova screamed and tried to cover her body with her hands but she couldn`t move them. She was starting to realize that she was completely helpless and at his mercy.

Narud had to admit that the blond chick had really nice boobs. They were big and hard. She also had a really sexy ass.

Narud went behind Nova and slapped her pretty ass hard. The sound echoed throughout the halls. The blond chick screamed again. Narud`s fingers had left red marks on her ass.

'You will regret this!' Said the blond girl.

'Did you like it?' Asked Narud with a wide grin. 'Admit that you liked it! You want more, don`t you?' A huge whip appeared in his right hand as he was saying that. 'I can hit even harder than that.'

Nova`s eyes widened 'No, please, don`t…'

Nova

Nova screamed harder than before. Narud was whipping her ass and back mercilessly. He seemed to enjoy her suffering as he was grinning and laughing all the time. Strips of blood covered her back. She could feel the pain. She could feel the pointed ends of the whip piercing through her flesh.

Nova was screaming in agony. She had been trained to endure torture but she wasn`t prepared for anything like that. It was like the whip was tearing her very soul from her body and it was unbearable.

Narud, on the other hand, seemed to enjoy the torture he was inflicting upon her.

'Oh, yes! Scream for me! I am just starting to get erection from your suffering. I am just getting warmed up.' He shouted.


End file.
